


knee scrapes and toddlers and egging hypothetical ghost clubs

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: :( i guess its hurt/comfort i dont rly know honestly, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, caleb is just mentioned hes not a main character or anything, dude idk lmao, hes a bad dude tho yall, protective phantoms fjsfkdjflks they dont wanna see julie hurt, theres some julie/luke content but the main focus is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: or, the one where julie gets scraped up and she and flynn have to physically stop the boys from attacking caleb or doing something otherwise dangerous. (after all, that's their job)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	knee scrapes and toddlers and egging hypothetical ghost clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booklovingelephants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovingelephants/gifts).



Of all the things Flynn expected to see when she walked into Julie’s studio, three teenage boys in the middle of a three-way arm wrestling battle was not one of them. At all. To be honest, it was less about the arm wrestling; they  _ were  _ teenage boys after all, and knowing them specifically, it was definitely their kind of activity to do. What was  _ not  _ normal, however, was the fact that she saw them at all.  _ Deep breaths, Flynn,  _ she reminded herself.  _ There’s gotta be some sort of explanation. Julie can explain.  _

“Uh… hi? Do you guys know where Julie is?” The boys whipped around to stare at her, Luke and Reggie breaking into matching grins while Alex’s eyes widened.

“You can see us?” Alex asked disbelievingly, and Flynn couldn’t help but agree with the confusion in his eyes.

Reggie and Luke exchanged a look before saying, “Rad.”

“Okay,” Flynn said, walking over and sinking into the couch. “Okay. Okay. So first of all, no one says rad anymore. Please stop. Secondly, where’s Julie? She invited me for dinner, and unless this is a blind date setup with all three of you, which I’m sure it isn’t for  _ many  _ reasons, she should be here, right?”

Reggie looked around the room as if Julie would pop out of a dark corner at any moment. “Huh,” he said, “you’re right. She should be here. I don’t know where she is though, sorry.”

Luke held his thoughtful expression for barely a moment before he perked up and exclaimed, “Wanna arm wrestle while you wait?”

“Uh-” Flynn was saved from having to answer that by the door to the studio sliding open as a figure stumbled in. The person was making strange noises and after a moment, Flynn recognized them as sobs. Then she recognized the figure, and she gasped. “Jules? What happened?”

Julie made her way to the couch and practically collapsed onto it. Flynn quickly moved Julie’s head onto her lap and smoothed her hair out of her face. Julie’s face was a mess-- watery eyes, partly swollen lip (from biting it, Flynn guessed), tears leaving trails down her face. Julie sniffled loudly and sat up, wrapping her arms around Flynn’s neck and burying her face in Flynn’s shoulder. Flynn wound her arms around Julie’s waist and held her tightly. Over Julie’s hair, she saw the boys sitting on the floor with horrified expressions. Luke looked physically pained and when he glanced at Flynn, she nodded at him. This seemed to break the dam, because he immediately rushed over and sat next to Flynn. His hand flew up and smoothed Julie’s hair before sliding down to rub her back soothingly. Julie’s body, shaking with sobs, slowly began to relax, though the tightness of her hug did not abate, so Flynn’s grip on her didn’t either. Reggie and Alex slowly stood up and walked to the couch before sitting on either side of Luke and Flynn. Alex scooted Julie’s legs over for a moment so that he could sit, and when he had found a comfortable position next to Flynn he let Julie’s legs fall over his own again. He hesitated a moment before rubbing a soothing pattern on her ankle. 

At Flynn’s questioning expression, blushed sheepishly and quietly admitted, “It helps. With my anxiety, I mean. When I’m upset or when Reggie or Luke- it helps.” 

Flynn nodded gratefully at him and turned to her other side where Reggie had assumed Luke’s role of rubbing her back. Luke for his part was leaning close to Julie and attempting to get her to look at him. She slowly lifted her head from Flynn’s shoulder, and Luke pushed a piece of hair behind her ear in the tenderest gesture Flynn had ever seen.

Gently, Luke whispered, “Julie? What happened?”

Instead of responding, Julie just let out another heaving sob and pushed her face into Flynn’s shoulder. Luke looked hopelessly lost and clearly had no clue what to do, so Flynn quietly cleared her throat and shook her head minutely.  _ Don’t try again.  _ He nodded and resumed stroking Julie’s hair gently. 

“Jules,” Flynn said quietly, “you don’t have to tell us anything, but we’re just worried. Can you at least tell us if you’re hurt?”

“I’m…” Julie trailed off and Flynn exchanged a glance with Luke before looking back down as Julie continued, “I’m not hurt. I don’t think so, at least.”

“Okay,” Flynn said, pressing a kiss to the top of Julie’s head and trying not to sound too obviously relieved. “Okay. Do you want to tell us what happened now? You don’t have to tell the whole story if you’re not ready or if you don’t want to.”

Julie nodded slowly and when she spoke, her voice was slightly hoarse. “It’s okay. I think I can tell you. Just- just promise one thing?”

“Of course, Jules.” 

Flynn’s response was instantaneous, but Julie looked up at Luke instead as she said, “Don’t get mad. Please, please don’t get mad. And don’t do anything stupid.”

Luke’s eyes widened and his body tensed. Flynn had to remind herself not to roll her eyes as she assured Julie, “He won’t. And if he does, I’ll tackle him.”

Julie laughed quietly, tears still glistening on her face as she began speaking.

“Okay. So, I was going home from Carrie’s house because we were talking about… well, I was explaining everything about Sunset Curve and you guys and her dad to her. She found a CD, apparently. I guess Trevor- Bobby kept some memory of you guys. Anyway, we were talking about that stuff and then I had to go because I wanted to get home before you got here so I could start making dinner or something. So I was leaving to walk home and then I saw Nick near the house. And he offered to walk home with me. And I said okay because I thought he was just being nice. He was acting kind of weird, but I didn’t really say anything about it because I just thought he was feeling sort of bad since I rejected him a little while ago. I don’t know. But anyway, we were walking home and then he said there was some shortcut that we could take to get home faster. Obviously, I agreed because I wanted to get home sooner. So then we started going through different streets and I didn’t really know where we were but he did so it was fine. And then-”

Julie paused, noticing that Luke was practically shaking in his seat. His fists were clenched tightly and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

Flynn placed a gentle hand on his knee and reminded him, “Don’t get mad. I’m just as upset as you, but I’m not about to explode at someone without hearing the full story. Julie, continue?”

Julie nodded at Flynn gratefully and resumed, “Right. Thanks. Okay, so we were walking home and then he stopped walking. I turned around and he was giving me this really weird look. Like, he was sort of smiling but also it was like he was trying not to smile. It was freaking me out, so I just turned around and kept walking? I know, I know, Flynn, dumb decision. But I just figured it was whatever. And then- and then he grabbed my wrist. And when he pulled me back toward him, I fell, so that’s how I got this-” Julie gestured to the rip in her leggings that revealed scratched skin dotted with beads of blood. At this point, Flynn was physically holding on to Luke while also keeping an arm around Julie.

“Anyways, I was pretty scared at that point, obviously, so I tried to break out of his grip, and I yelled at him. I’m pretty sure I said something like ‘Nick, what are you doing?’ because I definitely remember him saying-” Julie’s voice cut off at this, and she shook her head slightly to ward off whatever thoughts she was having. Flynn hugged her tighter. “He said he wasn’t Nick. And then I asked what he meant because I mean, what the hell, right? How could he not be Nick? And then he said, and I remember exactly what he said because I’m still thinking about it. He said, “You mean your boys haven’t told you about me? Allow me to introduce myself, Julie. My name is Caleb Covington, and you took my band.’ So then I obviously panicked, and I tried to run back here, but he still caught up to me because I got lost. So he grabbed my arm again and I tried to escape but he wouldn’t let go of me so I sortofmaybekickedhimintheballs. I guess he didn’t think I’d be willing to do that to Nick. Honestly, he should be glad I didn’t have my pepper spray with me. But anyway, that sort of put him out of action for a while and so I ran back here, and… yeah. Here I am.”

Julie stopped speaking with a sigh, rubbing her eyes with her palms and taking a deep breath. Flynn took this break in the story as a chance to look around at the boys. Alex’s eyes were wide and alert, and he was looking around the room as if at any moment Caleb was going to poof in to try to get revenge on them all. Reggie’s face was hardened into an expression that Flynn had never seen on his face before, and it took a moment to realize he was looking at Luke. She turned and immediately tightened her grip on the boy’s arm, but suddenly she was only holding on to air. Luke had poofed out of her grasp and was standing in front of the couch, he looked at Reggie and Alex with a furious and determined expression, and they met his eyes as they stood to join him.

“Guys- please don’t-” Flynn begged them. “Jules said not to get mad or do anything stupid and you guys are definitely mad and definitely about to do something stupid. I’m angry too, trust me. If finding and beating up Caleb would help Julie right now, you know he’d be on the ground with me jumping on his chest. But Julie needs us here. Please, just stay, and we can figure out what to do next.”

Alex and Reggie hesitated before they glanced at Luke, who shook his head.

“We’re not gonna do anything stupid. We just want to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Ever again.”

“Guys, don’t-” Julie began, but they had poofed away in a blip of blue light before she could finish speaking. Her face tightened and she muttered, “They are  _ not  _ getting away with some dumbass revenge plot this time.”

Flynn was about to ask about the ‘this time’ part of Julie’s sentence, but suddenly there was a flash and the boys were back in the room, looking around in clear confusion.

Alex was the first to speak, a panicked expression taking hold on his face as he said, “What the hell just happened? We were there and now we’re back here but we didn’t want to be back here but we’re here anyway?”

Slowly, all three boys turned to look at Julie, who had pushed herself out of Flynn’s lap and into a standing position. She glared at them, looking both adorable and menacing with her rumpled sweater but also the tear tracks that had not quite disappeared from her face.

“I’m sorry,” Julie started, but her face did not lose any of the resolution as she continued, “but not really. I  _ told  _ you guys! I told you not to do anything stupid and the second I finish saying that you go try to do something stupid. The last time you tried to get revenge on someone, you guys almost died! Do you remember that? I remember pretty well, and I wouldn’t really like it to happen again, if you don’t mind. So yeah, I’m sorry I pulled you guys back here, and I promise I won’t do it again, but  _ honestly.  _ Can you guys use your brains for more than a second?”

“We were just trying to protect you,” Luke muttered, looking down at the floor but sounding slightly indignant nonetheless.

“What good would attacking Nick do?” Julie demanded, walking over and looking him in the eye. “Caleb could just leave his body and then Nick would be hurt! Or- or he could go inside one of you! All I’m asking is for you guys to think before you act. We can figure out what to do together, without impulsively poofing away to go beat up some ghost who almost killed you the last time you saw him!”

This was too much information, and Flynn burst out, “Caleb did  _ what  _ now?” 

Julie nodded, confirming that Flynn had heard her correctly, and Flynn rubbed her hands over her face. “Okay, yeah, that settles it, you guys.” Luke looked up with a hopeful expression that quickly melted away at Flynn’s next words: “You guys can’t go anywhere until we figure out an actual plan.”

“But-” Alex started to protest, but Flynn shook her head and Julie started speaking again.

“Alex, of all people, you should realize how dangerous this is. Not even just for you! What do you think could happen to Willie if you tried to hurt Caleb and it didn’t work?”

Alex flinched back, and Julie winced but pushed forward. “I’m sorry, Alex, but it’s true. It’s way too risky for you guys to just jump headfirst into danger without any forethought!”

As Julie finished speaking in a rush of breath, Flynn noticed that she was shaking slightly with emotion. Flynn reached over and grabbed her hand, and Julie’s body gave one last shudder before relaxing. Julie shot her a small, grateful smile before they both turned back to look at the boys, who looked almost childishly ashamed as if they were kindergarteners who had just been scolded by their teacher. Flynn bit her lip to hold in her laughter as she thought to herself,  _ I bet this isn’t a new situation.  _

The silence stretched on for ages, and Flynn wondered if this was what it felt like in the 25 years after the boys had died before Julie summoned them. If so, she didn’t envy them. 

Finally, the boys exchanged a look that Flynn recognized as the one she and Julie would always give each other when they came to an reluctant agreement, like when Ray had firmly told them  _ not  _ to egg Carrie’s house that one time. 

“Fine,” Reggie grumbled, and two mutters of assent followed him. Reggie and Alex both looked displeased but mollified, but Luke was still looking at Julie with a disgruntled pout. Flynn nudged her and Julie looked over and let her lips lift into a slight smirk. As Julie walked closer to Luke, Flynn’s eyes widened and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from grinning too obviously.  _ This is gonna be good.  _

Julie reached Luke and stood in front of him with an incredulous expression as he looked down at her, clearly conflicted over whether to keep frowning or let his obvious heart-eyes take over his face. Before either could win out over the other, Julie reached up and with the tip of a finger, pushed his lower lip in, fixing the pouty expression. Luke instantly turned a bright and flaming red, and Flynn didn’t even have to look at Alex or Reggie to know that they were as delighted to see it as she was. It seemed the boys had already forgotten about the conflict barely minutes before, and Flynn was perfectly content to let them.

“Great!” she exclaimed, extra loudly so that she could break through whatever trance Luke was in as he gazed down adoringly at Julie. Luke jumped at the sudden noise and Julie giggled before turning to look at Flynn, who continued, “Can you guys go set the table for dinner? I gotta talk to Julie about something.”

Reggie looked at her with a skeptical expression and Flynn rolled her eyes. “Chill, Reggie, it’s just about school. We’ll be in the kitchen in a few minutes. Besides, don’t you want to help Ray make dinner?”

Flynn felt a little bad for using Julie’s dad as a distraction, but Reggie’s smile as his face lit up with the idea made it worth it. The energy quickly spread to Luke and Alex, who waved and grinned at Flynn and Julie as they poofed out of the studio. 

“So,” Julie turned to face Flynn with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, “what do you actually want to talk to me about?”

Flynn laughed before her eyebrows drew together and she thought for a moment. “The club Caleb owns… it’s the Hollywood Ghost Club, right?”

“Yeah… why?” Julie answered hesitantly. “Flynn, I’m not letting the boys attack Caleb, and I’m not letting you do it either.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Jules, I actually have the common sense to not try that. However…” she trailed off and Julie groaned.

“However?”

“However, what would you say if I asked you to-” Flynn leaned over and whispered the rest of the sentence into Julie’s ear. She didn’t think any of the boys were in the studio still, but still.  _ You can never be too careful, especially with Luke, Reggie, and Alex.  _

A slow smile grew on Julie’s face and she nodded. “I see why you didn’t want the boys in here for this particular idea of yours.”

“Is that a yes?”

Julie laughed and slung an arm around Flynn’s shoulder, hugging her before walking toward the door of the studio. “I’ll go grab the eggs from the kitchen.”

“Uh- Julie?”

Julie turned back around with a questioning look. “Yeah?”

“Dinner.”

“Oh,” Julie said, grinning sheepishly. “Right.”

“You’re also still bleeding,” Flynn reminded her. “We should probably take care of that before Luke has a chance to see it again and go on another rampage.”

“Right. Okay,” Julie nodded and hesitated for a moment before saying, “Tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow,” Flynn agreed with a grin before linking arms with Julie and walking out of the studio. And in case creepy Caleb-in-Nick’s-body was somehow still watching, Flynn subtly raised her middle finger behind her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i know this is kinda a mess hahaha
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated nonetheless, feel free to yell at me on tumblr @sylphrenas


End file.
